Grin And Bear It
by Medie
Summary: A Figelsteen family gathering. (D/M Romance)


Here's my little CiaC (challenge in a Can. Which can be found on the  
Mysterious Ways Fanfic Archive http://www.crosswinds.net/~mystwaysfanfic/)  
offering. It's D/M natch *G* My words were Uncle/Happy/Sheets  
  
  
Title: "Grin and Bear It"  
  
Author: Marianne aka Medie  
  
email: medison@thezone.net  
  
Archive: Sure!!! (The list archive can have carte blanche on my MW stuff!)  
  
rating: PG13  
  
Keywords: M/D relationship. Definite romance.  
  
Spoilers: Probably series in general.  
  
Disclaimers: Well, since Santa didn't answer my wish, I don't own these  
guys...  
  
Summary: Silly fic. A Figelsteen (sp?) family gathering.  
  
Unbeta'd!  
  
"Grin and Bear It"  
by M  
---------  
  
The sounds of children laughing, burgers sizzling, adults talking and a dog  
barking - all typical; sounds one would associate with the traditional  
family barbecue. Except, however, when that family was the Figelsteens and  
the barbecue was being held to introduce the family to Miranda's new  
husband, Declan Dunn.  
  
In truth, the barbecue had not been Miranda's idea, it had been her mother'  
s, and with all the planning that had gone into getting the family home and  
organized into one gathering, neither of the newlyweds had the heart to  
object to all the fuss. They'd both adopted a 'grin and bear it' attitude,  
deciding to paste a smile on their faces and soldier their way through it.  
Though, in truth, Miranda's load was considerably lighter than her husband'  
s.  
  
Declan had to face her brothers.  
  
Almost upon the very instant of their arrival, Miranda's brothers had  
descended on them and easily separated the couple. Miranda had watched with  
something akin to resignation as they'd spirited her husband way, Declan  
looking back at her with an expression approaching nervousness. She'd smiled  
reassuringly, telling herself they wouldn't hurt him - much - after all,  
they just wanted to check him out. Her brothers had no choice about who  
their baby sister had married but they were definitely going to make sure he  
treated her right.  
  
That had been close to an hour ago and she'd had enough of her mother,  
sisters-in-law and sundry relatives, and had retreated to the kitchen where,  
blessedly, a pot of fresh coffee awaited her. Pouring herself a cup, she sat  
at the kitchen table and wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic. As she  
savored the hot liquid, her gaze watched the bed sheets on the clothesline,  
the soft summer breeze blowing them out in slow movements, her nieces and  
nephews running gleefully along the line, ducking in and out.  
  
Warm hands suddenly rested on her shoulders, lips brushed her cheek, then a  
husky voice murmured in her ear, "Hide me. Please."  
  
Looking over her shoulder, Miranda smiled faintly at her husband. "That  
bad?"  
  
Declan grinned, sliding into the chair beside her. "I know we said grin and  
bear it but no one mentioned I'd be enduring the Spanish Inquisition. Think  
we can make a break for it?"  
  
She set down her mug and slipped her hand in his, watching as he immediately  
lifted it to his lips. "They're a lot to handle all at once." She nodded to  
the backyard where the many Figelsteens milled.  
  
"Naw, what's a little Chinese Water Torture and brass knuckles among  
family?" He teased lightly, watching Melodie - a pint-sized version of his  
wife - race past the French doors in hot pursuit of her elder brother. Their  
father, Heath, was Miranda's eldest brother and lead interrogator. "Kids are  
great though."  
  
Her eyes warmed. "They liked Uncle Declan, hmm?" She teased, her thumb  
rubbing across the back of his hand. "I saw that one coming."  
  
"Psychic huh?" He grinned back. "And I think I know why too: Uncle Declan's  
a big kid."  
  
"Uh huh." Miranda nodded, a smile teasing at the edges of her mouth. "That  
would be it."  
  
Declan laughed, coaxing a soft one from her as well, before his grin turned  
lazy and his gaze dropped to her lips. "Wanna sneak upstairs?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she lightly smacked his arm. "Declan! If anyone..."  
  
He pressed a kiss into her palm and winked. "We're newlyweds, Miranda, we're  
not s'posed to be able to keep our hands off each other. It's like a  
psychological thing. Ask Peg, 'bet there's some name for it."  
  
She snickered lightly. "Overactive libido?"  
  
Playfully, he considered her suggestion then shoo his head. "No, just two  
people incredibly, totally, and completely happy and in love. Sound good?"  
  
Miranda leaned over to kiss him. "Sounds perfect."  
  
Slipping his free hand into her hair, Declan held her close for a long  
moment and didn't let her pull away too far when they parted. "Definitely  
perfect." He agreed in a soft voice then, after a pause, asked again. "Think  
we can sneak upstairs and no one..."  
  
"Declan!" She pointed a stern finger at him. "Behave."  
  
"Awww...but I've been behaving all day." He protested. "I haven't tried to  
drag you off once."  
  
Miranda raised an eyebrow and looked at him pointedly until he admitted,  
"Okay, I haven't tried to drag you off to bed more than..." Her look seemed  
to grow sterner and he sheepishly confessed. "Three times."  
  
"Four." She corrected finally.  
  
"Four!" His brow furrowed as he mentally went over the days events then  
grinned at her. "I don't count that first time. You were already naked."  
  
"Declan!" She shushed, looking around quickly to see who could have  
overheard. "I was getting in the *shower*!"  
  
"Bah!" He waved a hand at her. "Your mouth said shower but your eyes said  
bed."  
  
His reasoning had Miranda shaking her head and suppressing laughter. "I've  
married a sex maniac." She murmured bemusedly.  
  
"Only when it comes to you." Declan responded with twinkling eyes. "Just  
call me Animal."  
  
"As in the Muppet?" She lifted an eyebrow. "I thought he loved drums, women,  
and food."  
  
"The one and only." Her husband agreed then added. "But I love you, chasing  
miracles, and Mrs. Fields' Cookies."  
  
"Ahhhh..." She nodded then revealed. "There's some in our room."  
  
His eyes lit up and he stood, pulling her with him, uttering in his best  
Animal impression . "Barbecue later. Cookies and Miranda now!"  
  
"Declan!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Finis 


End file.
